Pokemon The Sly Saga
by TheInexperiencedAuthor
Summary: This story is about the character Sly who lives in a region that has forbidden Pokemon and will eventually uncover the secrets of an organization that was founded by Professor Giovanni in a more darker Pokemon Universe.
1. Chapter 1: Slys Beginnings

My name is Sly and I wanna be a Pokemon master! How many people have said that before.

Sly lives in a region which isn't well known in the Pokemon Universe and to those who do know it isn't very liked, so the name of his home town won't be mentioned here because you would not know it. Many of the people who grew up in Sly's town have never really seen many Pokemon, in fact there hasn't been a real Pokemon visit the town since before even sly was born. Most of the towns in Sly's region have become very industrialised and live a somewhat boring life, compared to the rest of the pokemon world. Most towns have now abided to the system of ordering food and clothing online and having it delivered via the main capital, whilst the locals mostly stay inside and watch tv or play games on there home entertainment systems, there is no need to leave the house much these days, there is no grass left in this region for picnics and all but few forests have been cut down due to the fear that Pokemon might return, you see, Pokemon are greatly feared by the people of these parts due to their elemental godlike abilities so all of them were chased out of their natural habitat and barricades were put up to ensure they were never able to return. This means that there has been no need for such things as Pokemon Centers and Poke Marts any more. Now that the situation of this region has been established we will return back to Sly. Sly is 17 years old a month away from being 18, has short blonde hair and blue eyes and usually wears a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie , you may be wondering if he is a veteran trainer or a Pokemon breeder or maybe even a professor in making, well if you think back to what was mentioned above then you should realize that there is no one, including Sly with Pokemon experience, no Sly studies computers and mostly plays video games as do most of the people in his town. It's currently six in the morning Sly and his mother are eating breakfast in the kitchen, the news is playing on a double sided television set , which is embedded into the centre of the breakfast table with a voice operated mechanism to ensure no more annoyance when someone loses the remote control. Sly concentrated on the news as he drank his morning coffee "Today a Scientist was arrested by the authorities under the suspicion of terrorist plot" stated a female news reporter who was stood next to a tall man who had a menacing look to him "Well would you like to add any input to shed light on the situation for those sat at their homes" she asked the man "Well all I am allowed to say so far is that the scientist was caught red handed clearly trying to smuggle a Pokeball through customs, we have a specialized team handling the dreaded thing now" replied the man "now if you don't mind I'll be on my way, I have matters to discuss with the president of the Rejuv orginization" the man then walked away form the cameramen and the news was concluded by the anchorman. Now the Rejuv orginization is a very important part of the region, it was founded by Professor Giovanni from the Kanto region just after the big clear out of Pokemon. Rejuv is responsible for all of the laws within Sly's region and therefore pretty much control how things work. "Well that was interesting" said Sly's mom "I suppose they will take that Pokeball back to one of the other regions and let them handle it" "well, I better be off" replied Sly "We've got a trip to Rejuv's main center today" he sighed and left the table

Sly had been very stressed over the past few weeks over an assignment he had to write on Professor Giovanni but his strong point was never on history and he found the man's life, at least what was written down officially quite boring. As he got his bag and prepared to leave through the front door his mom watched him and realized something was wrong "You know there's no shame in taking a day off Sly" she said in a concerning voice "Leave me alone Mom!"sly said harshly "If I don't get my work done then I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life, and no offence but I don't really wanna end up stuck with you" he left the house and slammed the door behind him. As he walked off he realized that he was out of order but the stress was making him bitter. "I'll get a gift for her on the way back later" he thought to himself. He got to the bus station around 7:30 AM and departed on the bus too Conro city, the regions capital.


	2. Chapter 2: Pokemon Propaganda!

Sly sat at the back of the bus, it was a two hour journey to Conro and there wasn't really any point in talking to any of the other passengers, to him they were all just typical graduates that were not really worth talking too. An hour went by and Sly was looking out of the window just to his right, all he saw was a barren wasteland, just rocks and more rocks, not even a cactus to be seen. The sights were quite dull in this region, well at least what could be seen on the routes in between cities. "I hope there's not any security checks on the way to the Rejuv centre" Sly thought to himself "well I might as well try and get some more sleep whilst I still can". As he closed his eyes all Sly could hear was the bumbling noise that all the other passengers were making on top of the sound of dirt, sand and rocks being crushed by the tires below and the low humming sound of the buses engine all mixed into one big jumble of gibberish static. Eventually as time passed by Sly fell asleep, however to him it didn't feel like he had slept at all by the time he had woke up. Sly was awoken by a loud booming robotic sound coming from the front of the bus "Everyone off the bus!" it boomed "any luggage left behind will be confiscated and sold back to you at a reasonable price for our efforts" once everyone had got off the bus the robotic voice also added "please mind the gap". "Bloody automated bus service" sly heard from one of the passengers walking away from the bus, it was the voice of an old lady " I swear I dropped some of my money the other day and it got sucked into a little hole, thieves I tell you! Thieves!" the woman's voice slowly faded away until the moaning and grumbling had been completely washed out by the sound of the exited graduates joking and laughing with each other about "fossils" and "antiques". The man who was leading this field trip was called Professor Liovan. Liovan was highly remarked as a wise and clever man who was noted by most others as an example of not only a remarkable professor but also a brilliant teacher to all those who were lucky enough to meet him, and of course had the time to listen. Personally Sly thought that Liovan was a bit pretentious, he never really was a fan of teachers no matter what title they gave themselves. Professor Liovan called the group of graduates over, including sly of course, and began to hand out tracking tags so that if anyone would get lost or not come back to the meeting spot at the time they arranged, which was 3:30 PM, they could be tracked and returned back to the bus. "Now everyone get into pairs and make sure to stick together" ordered Liovan "if anyone is caught without a partner they will be forced to return to the bus and remain there until the trip is over!" he added harshly, Sly sighed "Next he'll be telling us to split up and search for clues" he thought to himself smugly. Looking around there didn't appear to be anyone who hadn't already grouped up, the professor turned his head towards Sly "Well if there's no one else to pair up with you'll have to come with me" he said bitterly and dry. Liovan didn't particularly like Sly, he couldn't stand his arrogance and cheek and was growing tired of his disruptive behaviour at the University of Kalos, of course Sly had never actually stepped foot in the Kalos region, all of his studying and work was done over the internet, but that didn't stop him from showing the professor up in online forums. "Sir you do realize that I could just be located by the tracking tag if I got lost" Sly said confidently, "I would prefer that you stay with me" replied Liovan "after all knowing you Sly you probably wouldn't be focused enough to learn anything on this trip and we wouldn't want it being a wasted opportunity now would we" he said smugly. As they all headed towards The main entrance Sly admired the exterior of the Rejuv centre, it had a very welcoming yet slightly sickly look to it. The building itself was a tall and wide castle like structure decorated with a assortment of colourful signs advertising different products such as home security devices, food products and children's products. One advert in particular drew most of the groups attention, it was an anti pokemon advertisement showing an animated representation of what happens to somebody when they try to become friends with a pokemon. A cartoon stick man holding an umbrella walks across the screen and sees a small yellow mouse in the rain all alone soaking wet, the stick figure feels sorry for the mouse and decides to hold up his umbrella above the head of the mouse and then attempts to pet it with his other hand, just as he places his hand on the small yellow mouse the mouse turns it's face and reveals a horrifying set of sharp pointy teeth and red eyes. The stick man looks terrified, he then gets electrocuted and falls flat on the ground with his eyes crossed to tell the viewers that he is dead, then the small yellow horrifying mouse begins to eat the corpse of the stick man and is joined by several other small yellow horrifying mice that appeared to be hiding in a bush that was in the background. The advertisement then shows a curtain call where all of the small horrifying yellow mice and the stick man, now standing up with crossed eyes and pieces of his body missing take a bow whilst a motto in big red text reads "Befriend a pokemon and you'll be killed by one!" "Subtle" Sly said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rejuv Centre

The main entrance of the Rejuv centre was getting closer, eventually the group came to a stop in front of two huge glass doors with a series of thin metal pipes in between the glass resembling a diamond with three dots in the middle positioned in the form of a triangle. To the right of the huge doors there was a small key slot, the professor reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a tracking tag. This tracking tag looked very similar to those that had been given to the graduates, except it had a ruby red emblem integrated into the core of the tag, which differentiated it from all of the other tracking tags. "This tracking tag" Liovan said noticing that it had attracted the attention of some of the more observative members of the group "is known as an "access tag" " it will allow me to enter any room on the first two floors of the Rejuv centre without having a member of the staff accompany me, a Rejuv centre passport, if you will". Professor Liovan inserted his access tag into the key slot and suddenly the pipes in between the glass doors filled up with a bright red glow creating a beautiful, slightly intimidating bright red diamond. After a few seconds of awe the three dots that were positioned inside the diamond pattern of pipes turned bright green and then the whole pattern split apart. Before they knew it the entire group was staring at a huge room with workers rushing back and forth and tourist groups, almost looking identical to the graduate group that Sly was in, all following their own professors and taking notes down on their clipboards. The interior floor of the building was made of red marble and the walls were obsidian black. Liovan led the group to the reception in the middle of the room, "Excuse me" he said to the receptionist who was sitting down in what appeared to be a hovering chair with a small amount of yellow light emitting from underneath both arms of the chair. "Hello, welcome to the Rejuv centre how can I help you" the receptionist replied in an almost unrealistically happy voice, "Is there a map of this facility that we could use, maybe a leaflet perhaps" Liovan asked "Oh do you not have your tracking tags on you" the receptionist asked back "yes, why?" Liovan replied with a confused look on his face "here I'll show you if you would kindly hand your tag over". Liovan gave his tag to the receptionist and she slid her finger down the right hand side of the tag, all of a sudden a holographic display emitted from the tag. "You see" the receptionist said handing the tag back to the professor, "all of the tags produced by Rejuv have inbuilt processors and the capability to run tasks, just like a computer" "a holographic computer" she added. Liovan was eyeing the tag down with a very puzzled look, "I'm sure that I examined these tags very closely before and they never featured anything that indicated or even triggered a holographic display" he said confoundedly, the receptionist smiled and chuckled to herself, "Don't worry" she said "not a lot of people are aware of this but all of the employees at the Rejuv centre have a specialised code painted onto the fingernail of their index finger" she presented her index finger to the group, "depending on the rank of the employee there is a specific code painted with certain features accompanying it" she continued "in my case my painted fingernail image allows me to upgrade certain software hidden within some of the devices created by Rejuv, such as your tracking tags, all I have to do is simply scan the image on my fingernail across the sensor embedded into the right hand side of the tag and voilà, instant upgrade. "Your tags display has also been updated with a full map of the building, well at least the first two floors. Liovan's features shifted from being very confused and puzzled , into very exited and inspired "Well this is amazing" he said excitedly "amazing how far technologies come". "Right then" he said, turning his attention back to the group "We haven't got all day, get your tags upgraded by this lovely receptionist over here and then start exploring" "as for you" he continued turning his gaze towards Sly "you come with me". "shouldn't I get my tag upgraded first" Sly asked, thinking that he may be able to get away from the professor by sneaking away in the cue "no" Liovan replied "there will be no need to get your upgrade because, as I said before, you'll be with me throughout the rest of the trip". Liovan looked at the map on his tag display, Sly tried to get a look at the map but before he could Liovan put the device back into his pocket. Liovan headed towards a staircase that was just right of the reception desk and Sly followed. As both Sly and the professor climbed the staircase up to the first floor Sly wondered Where exactly they were heading too, eventually as they reached the top of the staircase sly noticed a group of people wearing lab coats pushing a carrier into one of the rooms, there was a huge black sheet covering it, naturally giving off a suspicious vibe. Liovan looked around and then pointed towards a set of elevators, "They'll do nicely" he muttered to himself as he rushed off towards them. As they reached the elevators Liovan looked at Sly with a very serious look on his face "listen Sly" he said with a very dry and straightforward tone " the real reason this trip was handed to me, is because I received an invitation from the president of Rejuv" he pressed the button to call the elevator "The invite mentioned something about an object that the president wanted me to analyse, so whilst we're up there just keep quiet and look respectable". The elevator arrived at the first floor, and they stepped inside. As they stood in the elevator the two of them realized there was no keypad or buttons to input the desired floor, Liovan was about to step out when suddenly a female voice came out of nowhere. "Please hold your invitation card out in front of you" the voice said. Liovan looked worried, "he had been sent the invitation online, there was never a physical form given" he thought to himself, he then realized that he could use his tracking tag to open up his email. The professor pulled out his tracking tag and, through a little blind experimentation, was able to access the email sent to him. As the tracking device displayed the professors invitation email on the holographic screen they felt the elevator ascending upwards, once the elevator stopped the female voice returned "thank you and enjoy your visit to the 7th floor" she said as they stepped out of the elevator awkwardly, they never said it out loud but both Liovan and Sly were thinking the same thing at that moment "that elevator voice sounded exactly like the receptionist".


End file.
